The Haunted World of El Superbeasto
The Haunted World of El Superbeasto is an American animated film directed by Rob Zombie. Based upon a comic book created by Zombie, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto is a comedic homage to horror, action and exploitation films. The plot revolves around a super-hero luchador, El Superbeasto who, along with his sister Suzi X, must try to save the world from the evil Dr. Satan, who endeavors to gain ultimate power by fornicating with exotic dancer Velvet von Black. The film includes cameo appearances by many iconic horror figures including King Kong, Dracula, the Bride of Frankenstein, the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Michael Myers and the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Also appearing in the film are two characters from Zombie's previous work, House of 1000 Corpses; Captain Spaulding and Otis B. Driftwood. Zombie's wife, Sheri Moon Zombie provides the voice for one of the main characters, Suzi X. In addition, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto, while not a strict horror film, is notable for its genre casting, which includes many voice actors who have appeared in Rob Zombie's other works such as Ken Foree, Dee Wallace, Sid Haig, Bill Moseley and Danny Trejo. Cast Actor Role Tom Papa El Superbeasto Rosario Dawson Velvet von Black Sheri Moon Zombie Suzi X Paul Giamotti Dr. Satan Danny Trejo Rico Sid Haig Captain Spaulding Bill Moseley Otis B. Driftwood Dee Wallace Trixie Ken Foree Luke St. Luke Rob Paulsen Colonel Hans Wolfburger Clint Howard Joe Cthulu Tom Kenny Otto John DiMaggio Burt the Spurt Charlie Adlar Krongarr Geoffrey Lewis Lenny Harland Williams Gerard, the Exterminator Brian Posehn Murray Tura Satana Varla Plot At Astro Apartments, El Superbeasto begins casting actresses for his new pornographic film. As it turns out though, his two favored actresses turn out to be monsters; one is a gorgon and the other is a werewolf. After surviving this encounter, Superbeasto satisfied his unrequited sexual urges at an exotic night club called the Haunted Palace. Elsewhere, Superbeasto's sister, Suzi X, infiltrates a Nazi stronghold occupied by zombies and werewolves. She tries to call in Beasto to help her out, but he ignores her. He pretends to lose her cell phone signal. Suzi however, breaks into the inner chambers of the building and steals the disembodied head of Adolf Hitler. Leaving the building, her trusty robot sidekick Murray transforms into a motorcycle and the two leave the building. Inside the secret lair of the evil Dr. Satan, the diminutive devil conspires with his gorilla assistant Otto as to his next plan. He needs to find a woman who bears the Devil’s mark on her backside and marry her. This union will enable Dr. Satan to acquire "all the sudsy powers of Hell", transmogrifying him into a demon with ultimate power. They discover that the woman needed to bring this plan to fruition is an exotic dancer named Velvet von Black. Otto goes to the Haunted Palace to kidnap Miss von Black, but soon finds that El Superbeasto has developed an interest in her as well. Fortunately for Otto, Beasto is easily distracted by hot wings, enabling Otto the chance to grab Velvet and run out of the building. Velvet von Black proves to be more than Otto is ready to deal with and she unleashes a string of profanity on him. Beasto meanwhile, debates whether he should try to save Velvet or stay for the hot wings. Ultimately, he decides to call Suzi X to help him rescue Velvet. Suzi meanwhile, is still dealing with the Nazis. Hordes of Nazi zombies chase her, vainly attempting to recover the bottled head of Adolf Hitler. After shooting her way through a squad of soldiers, she comes upon Beasto. Superbeasto tells her about the gorilla and Velvet von Black. Suzi agrees to help him – just as soon as she finishes up with Operation: Iron Eagle. She inserts a hand grenade into Hitler's mouth, and then tosses the pickled Führer to his underlings where he explodes. Superbeasto returns to the barrio where he grew up to try and get more information concerning Otto. His old luchador friend Rico doesn't know if he can trust him anymore, so he tests his Beasto's virtue by making him play Twister. He gets the information he needs, then trods off towards a graveyard near Dr. Satan’s headquarters. Along the way, he finds the Bride of Frankenstein sharing an intimate moment with lagoon creature Burt the Spurt. Suzi X goes to the Haunted Palace to find out who Otto the gorilla is working for. After being fondled by Captain Spaulding, she interrogates a small alien creature who tells her that the gorilla works for Dr. Satan. Suzi blows the alien's head off, waves "Ta-Ta" and leaves. Beasto meanwhile, approaches Dr. Satan's lair and runs into a monster named Krongarr. Krongarr asserts that he is trespassing on private property, but Superbeasto cuts him off in order to receive a telephone call from Suzi X. Krongarr grabs Beasto and brings him inside Dr. Satan's lair. He immediately recognizes Dr. Satan as Stevie Wachowski, a nerdy freshman who used to obsess over his sister. Satan has Krongarr throw Beasto in a dungeon, but he soon breaks out after an uncomfortable encounter with his rat-defecating uncle, Carl. Suzi X approaches Dr. Satan’s castle, but finds her path barred by an army of Nazi zombies. The colonel of the army tells Suzi of the Nazi curse which states that whomever should vanquish the soul of the Führer would bring out about the wrath of the entire Third Reich. Suzi fights her way through the entire Nazi horde and makes her way into the castle. Meanwhile, Dr. Satan courts Velvet von Black. He gives her an engagement ring cut from the rotting finger of a corpse. Velvet is impressed with the jewelry and agrees to marry Dr. Satan. She doesn’t really care about Satan, but knows that she will be entitled to half his money if she marries him. Dr. Satan zaps Velvet with a freeze ray then has Otto bring her to the altar for his traditional Polish wedding. Beasto and Suzi finally meet up with one another and try to stop the wedding, but they are too late. Dr. Satan transforms into a giant, powerful demon. Grabbing Suzi X, Dr. Satan begins rampaging throughout the city, slaughtering and maiming as many people as he can. He steps on fleeing pedestrians, eats babies and even kills Santa Claus. He takes Suzi to the top of a building where he sits her down for a semi-romantic lava lamp-lit dinner. Satan still pines for Suzi, just as he did back when she was homecoming queen and he was merely the nebbish Steve Wachowski. From the street below, Velvet von Black appears and calls Suzi out. Suzi goes down and the two begin fighting one another, much to the delight of the many male onlookers. Suzi wins the fight, and Dr. Satan comes down to acknowledge Suzi’s victory. The bloodied Velvet looks up at him and produces a prenuptial agreement, citing that she is still entitled to half his assets. Satan stomps her into the ground with his hoof, gleefully saying “Null and void”. Unfortunately for Dr. Satan, stepping on his bride with a cloven hoof (along with many other extraneous incidents) negates the effect that first gave him his enhanced powers to begin with. He returns to normal and Beasto punishes him by giving him a power-wedgie and then bopping him like a punching bag. He then uses an over-sized boot and kicks Satan across the street where he is subsequently run down by a gang of motorcycle-riding Nazi zombies, then by a Cadillac low-rider filled with luchadors. El Superbeasto is heralded as a hero and he welcomes the gratitude of the masses by appearing on various talk shows. Suzi celebrates the victory by finally giving herself over to the affection of her love-starved robotic partner, Murray. Back at Dr. Satan's pad, Velvet is recovering well, though she suffers from a broken arm and neck. She makes an adjustment to the screw sticking out from the top of Otto's head, which turns him into a more savage beast. She tells him "Put your filthy paws on me, you damn dirty ape". Lists of deaths Notes & Trivia * Limited theatrical release on September 12, 2009. * Released to DVD and Blu-ray on September 22, 2009. DVD features include deleted scenes and shots and alternate scenes. * Rated R for strong crude and sexual content throughout, nude graphics, language, violence and gore. * Rob Zombie began working on the film while still involved with The Devil's Rejects. The project was temporarily shelved in 2007 when he went on to direct the remake of Halloween. * The opening narrative and credit sequence of the film is a re-imagining of the opening to the 1931 film Frankenstein by Universal Pictures. * Suzi X's companion, Murray the Robot, is based upon the robot featured in The Phantom Creeps with Bela Lugosi. * Tura Satana's character, Varla, is based on the character featured in the 1965 exploitation film Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (also played by Satana). Tura Satana is also the name of an alternative heavy metal band, which was named after her. * One scene involves the Bride of Frankenstein sitting in a pool of water receiving oral sex from the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Next to the lagoon is a gravestone of James Whale. Whale was the director of Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein who, ironically, committed suicide by drowning in a pool of water in 1957. * One of the bar patrons is Jack Torrence, originally played by Jack Nicholson in the 1980 Stanley Kubrick film, The Shining. * Beasto and Suzi attempt to disrupt Dr. Satan's wedding by dumping a bucket of blood onto them. This is a send up to the 1976 film Carrie. * Dr. Satan's citywide rampage is done in the style of the Bennie Hill Show. * Velvet von Black's final line, "Put your filthy paws on me, you damn dirty ape", is a reference to Charlton Heston's infamous line from the 1968 sci-fi film Planet of the Apes. Characters ; Bride of Frankenstein : The Bride of Frankenstein was one of several patrons seen at Joe Cthulu's bar. El Superbeasto aggressively flirted with her, but she ignored his affections. She later engaged in sexual relations with the Creature from the Black Lagoon. ; Dr. Satan : Dr. Satan was an evil genius who was once a nerdy high school kid named Steve Wachowski. Seeking to gain ultimate power, he devises a plan to mate with Velvet von Black who has the mark of the Devil branded upon her buttocks. To facilitate his efforts, he employs the giant gorilla, Otto, who kidnaps Von Black and brings her back Satan's lair. Dr. Satan's dreams of ultimate power come to fruition, but he is defeated by the combined forces of El Superbeasto and his sister Suzi X. He is then run down by a zombie Nazi motorcycle gang and a car load of luchadors. ; El Superbeasto : El Superbeasto is a washed up super-hero luchador, who gets into adventures with his partner and sister Suzi X. He supplements his income by directing and starring in pornographic films, but spends the bulk of his earnings at exotic strip clubs. El Superbeasto and Suzi X teamed up to take on the forces of the Nazi zombie Colonel Hans Wolfburger and the evil genius, Dr. Satan. ; Rico : Rico was a Mexican-American who lived in the barrio with his fellow luchadors. A former colleague of El Superbeasto, he criticized the super-hero for turning his back on his previous life. ; Suzi X : Suzi X was an adventurer and the sister to El Superbeasto. Her traveling companion was a libidinous robot named Murray, who also provided Suzi transportation whenever she required it. Armed with every firearm imaginable, she blazed through ranks of zombie Nazi soldiers led by Hans Wolfburger. Suzi X raided a Nazi laboratory containing the preserved head of Adolf Hitler. She later assisted El Superbeasto in his battle against Dr. Satan. ; Trixie : Trixie was a buxom blond who tried out for a part in El Superbeasto's most recent pornographic film. She was one of two women who received a role in the film. On the set of the film, Trixie turned into a werewolf and attacked Superbeasto. ; Velvet von Black : Velvet von Black was an exotic dancer at the Hunted Palace distinguished by having the mark of the Devil branded upon her right buttock. She earned the attention of Dr. Satan who wanted Von Black as his bride and ordered Otto the gorilla to kidnap her. Otto hated the mission and despised the profane Velvet von Black even more. Velvet didn’t realize that by agreeing to marry Dr. Satan, she would then be giving him the key to ultimate power. After the wedding ceremony, Satan transformed into a literal Satan and began tearing apart the neighborhood surrounding Monsterland. He stepped on Velvet von Black with a cloven hoof, not realizing that by doing so, he negated the effect that gave him his power. Velvet survived the incident and was later seen fornicating with Otto the gorilla External links * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto at AMG * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto at IMDB * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto at Wikipedia * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto at Killer Film References Category:2009 Category:2000s Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Animated Horror films